Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆
Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ (ときめきレストラン☆☆☆, also abbreviated as TokiResu) is a social game spin-off based on the Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series. Developed by Konami's LovePlus Productions department, its licensing and distributing rights were transferred to Koei-Tecmo on August 7, 2014. Akari Uchida is the game's senior producer and one of its screenwriters. The character designs and event illustrations were done by Makoto Senzaki. Live 2D animation is used to make each of the character stills more natural. Gameplay Players take control of a newly-hired chef working at a small restaurant in Habataki City. There, she meets several male idols who cohabit near the establishment and happen to be regulars themselves. The owner gives her the task of managing the restaurant's business while forming a romantic bond with each of the six idols. Although the game allows players to strongly focus on either cooking or socializing, a balance of both is necessary in order to unlock new content. Cooking To attract customers, players must select a dish and prepare it using the oven. Stamina points dictate how much food can be made for one or more servings; it takes 10 minutes to restore lost stamina by increments of 10, though other methods of replenishing them are available. Cooking earns experience points used for raising rank level. A higher rank results in more energy, so leveling up is essential to prolong gameplay time. While the maximum amount of stamina points are capped at 300, the replenishing effects of leveling up still remain. Recipes are divided into 6 categories: Japanese, Western, Chinese, beverages, raw ingredients, and miscellaneous cuisines. The rarity of a recipe also determines stamina cost and gourmet value. Another important characteristic for every dish is quality level which increases as players cook them repeatedly; it also elevates the food's selling price, resulting in more profit for the restaurant. Up to 30 of the same dish can be made, though players may substitute them for something else if they wish. The amount of display table available also affects how many food items can be sent out. Changing the restaurant's layout, watching the Tokimeki Channel, or returning to the main title will cause all customers to disappear, but their meals will automatically be paid for; this may cause players to miss out on heart events or other bonuses. Aside from cooking, there must be more than enough chairs and tables to accommodate the amount of patrons coming in. Lack of space, slow service, or dissatisfaction with the menu has a detrimental effect on a restaurant's reputation which can be seen on the top right portion of the screen; a smile means more customers while a frown indicates the opposite result. Beginners may find it prudent to start out slow before working at a brisk but comfortable pace. After finishing their meal, customers will pay the bill with "rich" coins. These are used for purchasing new furniture, expanding the restaurant's size, or obtaining idol merchandise. If a customer is very satisfied with the service, he or she may hand out gifts that contain items, recover stamina points, or trigger Fever Mode. When players undergo Fever Mode, they cook faster and consume half of the stamina needed for any dish, making it a cost-effective method for mastering difficult recipes. More customers may arrive during this state, though it also causes the effects to fade in turn. To further exploit Fever Mode's benefits, it is highly recommended to stay near the oven when it occurs or pause the game to regain more stamina. Socializing Every now and then, one or two idols will appear as customers and order a meal; they are more likely to visit if any of their favorite dishes have been prepared. Depending on their mood and response to the service, a heart icon may pop above them. Tapping the icon triggers an event scene which raises their affection towards the protagonist by 1 heart; doing so costs 5 stamina points. Obtaining all 5 hearts for a particular character will make them eligible for Skinship Mode, a mini-game where players can be intimate with their current love interest. Hitting pink hearts raises his intimacy level while coming into contact with blue hearts reduces it. Should 3 or more blue hearts be touched, the Skinship will end in failure. By succeeding, winners will receive 25 stamina points and activate Fever Mode. Note that an idol's heart level resets to zero once Skinship Mode is over or if players neglect to use it within 24 hours. Quests Quests are objectives that unlock new recipes and furniture if completed. They mostly entail practicing different recipes or serving a specified amount of dishes. Players may view the quest bulletin at anytime by tapping the owner or using the menu option. Other than normal quests, there are three other types to watch out for. *'Daily Quests' - Quests that routinely change. Almost similar to normal quests. *'Time-Limited Quests' - Quests held to commemorate special occasions. Only lasts for several days. *'Challenge Quests' - Quests that challenge players to complete a given task within a time limit. *'Idol Quests' - Quests obtained from heart events. Players are given unclear hints to fulfill them. Tokimeki Channel Clicking the TV icon opens the Tokimeki Channel where players can read event logs and glean information on their favorite idols, rankings, etc. *'Profile' - This section contains profiles of the six idols. *'Ranking' - Shows a list of the game's top 50 players. *'Pictorial Book' - Displays a collection of unlocked idol goods. *'Tips' - Contains a list of helpful tips for beginners. *'Trends' - Shows which dish is trending at the moment. *'Discography' - Allows players to listen to music tracks sung by the two idol groups. Layout By using the layout feature, players can edit the restaurant's interior design anyway they want. Furniture and other objects are available for purchase whereas room size may be minimized or enlarged accordingly. Idol goods can also be placed for aesthetic purposes. Below is a list of objects and their functions. *'Chairs' - Places chairs for customers to sit on. *'Tables' - Sets up tables for people to eat their meal. *'Appliances' - Allows players to cook food, making it a must-have for every restaurant. *'Counters' - Used for displaying different types of dishes. *'Walls' - Changes the wallpaper of the restaurant. *'Floors' - Alters the floor panels of the restaurant. *'Decorations' - Adds various decorations to liven the atmosphere. Lottery The lottery enables players to collect random recipes and idol merchandise using coins or jewels. Time-limited items are also unlocked through this feature, so saving jewels and makeover tickets is necessary to acquire them. Visit Players may use this function to view other restaurants or visit those belonging to their friends. The purpose of entering another's restaurant is to gain stamina by eating one of their current dishes. Once this is done, players must wait until the next day to dine there again. To befriend another player, simply touch their avatar and request for a friend add or accept their sign of friendship if vice versa. Raising rank level increases the amount of friends one can have. Menu The menu screen allows players to view their profile, personal pages, completion rate, etc. *'Quest Progress' - Shows a list of available quests and their completion rate. Tapping them reveals the requirements needed to complete each one and what they unlock. Clues are also provided for additional assistance. *'Album' - Displays the heart levels of each idol and keeps an archive of every scene viewed by players. Also includes CG illustrations obtained by logging in for 5 days. *'Profile' - Allows players to customize their profile, create unique lines, or notify what they've accomplished so far. *'Friends' - Enables players to see their friends list or blacklist others. *'Options' - Used for adjusting the game's performance settings, listening to background music, or returning to the title screen. *'Help' - Answers any inquiries players may have about the game's mechanics. *'Message' - Notifies the player of special events and allows them to collect log-in items. *'Data Transfer' - Used for transferring data from one device to another. Requires a Plus Pass security code to work. Characters Aside from the protagonist, six of the male cast are split into two idol groups: 3 Majesty and X.I.P. 3 Majesty X.I.P. Related Media Purchase the [http://www.hmv.co.jp/artist_アプリSTYLE編集部_000000000476806/item_2分ではじめるシリーズ-ときめきレストラン_6577108 2 Minutes to Play guidebook] for rare serial codes. Otome Style, a bi-monthly magazine dedicated to otome media, includes serial codes for this game in each issue. Third party collaborations so far include Nakano Joysound, Pocket Land, and Hello Kitty. A collaboration with Pompompurin, another Sanrio character, was conducted from March 21 to April 11; premium plushies of the cast wearing Pompompurin coats were released on January 2017. The next collaboration event this February will feature Cinnamoroll. A crossover campaign with Ikemen Sengoku was conducted from November 21 to December 1. Merchandise for this series will be present at the Comicket 89 Koei Tecmo booth. A Tokyo Joypolis collaboration took place from February 25 to March 21. Original merchandise and a collaboration menu were included for fans to enjoy. This collaboration is repeated again for the game's fourth year anniversary. From August 6 to 28, a special live event was held at the DMM VR theater in Yokohama. Another event is being planned in the same venue for March 11, 2017. Event merchandise can be purchased at Gamecity Shopping for a limited time. A collaboration event with Animate Cafe Kitchen Car will be held on February. Character-themed beverages will be served with toppings decided by player votes. From June 24 to 25, Almalien Tokyo will be holding a wedding venue featuring all six idols as picture cutouts for a photography session. Participants can apply for the lottery starting on June 1. The game is holding a collaboration event featuring the upcoming movie Shinobi no Kuni. Image Songs *Show Up! :Performed by 3 Majesty *CHEAT DANCER :Performed by X.I.P. Gallery B's Log Magazine Cover (TMR).png|January 2013 B's Log issue cover B's Log Magazine Cover 2 (TMR).png|April 2013 issue cover Karaoke no Tetsujin Menu (TMR).jpg|Karaoke no Tetsujin collaboration menu External Links *Official website, 2 year anniversary website, Official Twitter page *Japanese wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games